Empty Apologies
by Red Eyed Hylian
Summary: AU. She forgave and forgot all the time, but today was the only exception to her usual kind demeanor. Light SoKai in one part. Rated T for two bad words...


**Sorry about not updating my other stories...**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Kairi Shigeru threw her phone onto her bed and fell back onto her carpeted floor, face down. After a few deep breaths, she pounded on her floor and growled at it. "AGH! I hate you so much!"

No, it wasn't the floor that she was truly angry with, but rather her now ex-best friend, Namine. They had just finished getting into a huge fight over text. Personally, Kairi would rather have it happen face to face or at least talking over the phone, but no. Namine never had the guts to say what was on her mind. Only type it.

After she finished throwing her tantrum, Kairi turned so that she was laying on her back, and staring at the fluffy white and still clouds on her ceiling.

Pushing a strand of red hair out of her eyes, she sighed. "Namine... Why on earth do you have to be so difficult to get along with?"

Kairi was right about that for sure. Namine was a notorious liar, making up fake friends and fake boyfriends and lying about every little thing. Kairi had tried looking past that, and tried to get a glimpse of the real Namine, but that turned out to be an impossible task for anyone. One time, Namine even pretended that Kairi's best friend Sora and herself were dating. Kairi had asked Sora about it though, and he confirmed her suspicions.

Lies.

It was now summertime, and the only people Kairi really talked to were her closest friends. The ones on that list would include Sora, Xion, Selphie, and Namine _used_ to be on that list. Just weeks ago, Kairi had been told by Selphie that Namine had a crush on the brunette. Kairi was beyond shocked.

Selphie was too of course, not only because a girl was crushing on her, but also because she expected Namine to have a crush on Kairi. Actually, everyone of Kairi's friends had thought that. With the one execption of Sora, Kairi never told him because she really didn't want Sora to be worried about her problems.

Kairi sat up, suddenly feeling guilty about going off on her friend like that. She bit her lip while looking over to her phone that had been going off while she was wrapped up in her thoughts. 'Should I answer it?'

After about a minute of hesitation, she finally gave in and grabbed her phone from its resting place. Five new messages from Namine.

Nami: Plz just let me explain plz.

Kairi frowned at her phone and debated whether she should listen to the girl's explanation or just ignore her. With a sigh, she hit the 'Reply' button and began to type.

'Fine. Go ahead. But I'd rather talk over the phone.'

Thirty seconds of silence later, her phone rang once more but this time as a call. Kairi slid her phone open so that it was on speaker. "Hello?"

"...Kairi?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Who else? C'mon now, you owe me an explanation."

Silence filled the other end of the line before Namine finally spoke. "I'm sorry, okay? Isn't that what you want to hear?"

Kairi growled quietly. "No, I'd like to hear an explanation for being as bitchy as you have been to me over the past few days!"

Namine gasped. "Me being bitchy? I've done absolutely nothing wrong!"

"You-" 'Deep breaths Kairi, deep breaths.' Kairi closed her eyes and tried to simmer down her rage by thinking happy thoughts about her and Sora's day at the beach yesterday. "Namine, just tell me."

More silence.

"Namine, if you're not going to talk, then I'm hanging up."

Kairi sighed as the other line remained quite. "I knew it. I just knew it." Kairi closed her eyes and pressed the 'end call' button after sliding her phone back to her it was.

The auburn-haired girl didn't move a muscle from her spot on the floor. She simply stared at a photo of her and Namine taken on Halloween, suddenly sickened at the sight of her former friend. She took the photo, took out a pair of scissors from a nearby dresser, and cut the picture into the tiniest pieces she could manage. Kairi then picked up the pieces and deposited them in her trash bucket.

Her head perked up at the sound of her set ringtone for Sora, and she smiled as she walked back to her bed and picked up her phone.

Sora: Hey Kai. Bored :( How r u?

Kairi giggled before typing back.

'I'm bored too. Wanna go to town later and hang out with Riku?'

Kairi reclined onto her bed and stared up at her ceiling for a few seconds before her phone rang again.

Sora: Id love to :) C u there.

Kairi's heart fluttered at his text. She realised how ridiculous she was being over a text, but she had a crush on the boy since they first met. She couldn't help herself.

'See you, Sora :)'

She didn't even need to ask him for his preferred date or time. Sora, Riku, and herself always met up with each other around four o'clock when they hung out together. It was this wierd and undiscussed thing they had, but none of them seemed to mind.

Kairi's phone rung and her happy demeanor immediately dispelled.

Nami: Fine be that way i dont even care and i can tell that you just want me to die like everyone else so i dont care about you either bcz i dont care for bitches like you so yeah burn in hell for all i care kairi

Kairi erased that message at once, surprised by how harsh her friend was being. The red head could feel tears springing up in her eyes but she begged them not to fall. She didn't want her friends to see her with red and puffy eyes, because not only are they meeting up in fifteen minutes now, but also their worry make her feel worse.

Kairi sniffed and put her hands up to her eyes, trying to keep the tears to stop.

Her phone rung again, Namine's tone. Kairi really didn't want to have any contact with her at all, but she also really wanted to know what the blonde had to say now.

Nami: Ok im really sorry its just im really stressed right now and im scared and confused plz dont hate me im scared im sorry

Kairi sniffed again, letting the tears stream down her slightly tanned cheeks for once. She had one last thing to say to her ex friend.

'That's just an empty apology and we both know that you don't mean it. Goodbye, Namine. I'm never talking to you in any way starting now. This is the last text I'm sending you.'

Kairi pressed send, and started to sob. 'I'm such a-a terrible person!' Was the only thought that kept replaying in her mind over and over as she thought about some of the best moments Namine and herself spent together. 'Nami... I'm so sorry. You deserve better than me.'

Even though half of her mind was saying those two statements weren't true, a major part of her wanted to belive that they _could_, in fact, be true.

After a good five minutes of crying, Kairi finally pulled herself together and stopped feeling miserable. She covered her eyes with makeup, and now nobody else would know that she was crying.

Kairi straitened out her pink dress and faked a smile in the mirror. "Everything's okay," She said to herself as she looked into her purple-blue eyes. "I'll be fine."

Still smiling, she left her room and house, then went into town to find the two boys that could make her genuinely happy.

**I'm so mean to the KH characters...**

**~NobodyXellah, signing off~**


End file.
